Nightfall: House of Light (A House of Night Fanfiction)
by IsabelleWolfe
Summary: Samantha Fin, recently renamed, Sam Silentwalk, has been marked by the Goddess of Night, Nyx. The problem is, she has already been marked by the God of Light, Aether. When she arrives at the Tulsa House of Night she meets Stark and begins to have feelings for him. But back at the House of Light she is already in a relationship with Seth Clearwater. Full summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

******Summary:**

******Samantha Fin, recently renamed Sam Silentwalk, has been marked by the Goddess of Night Nyx. The problem is, she has already been marked my the God of Light Aether. She leaves immediately for the Tulsa House of Night and when she arrives at the Tulsa House of Night she meets Stark and begins to have feelings for him. But back at the House of Light she is already in a relationship with Seth Clearwater. When fledglings start to mysteriously die fingers are pointed and threats are made. Will she be able to stand against the growing violence, and keep the secrets of her origin, or will she be punished for acts she did not commit? Who will she choose? Seth or Stark?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF P.C. CAST, KRISTAN CAST OR STEPHANIE MEYER'S CARACTERS. THE ONLY ONES I CLAIM ARE FROM THE HOUSE OF LIGHT (SAM, RAZOR, AND LUCAS).**

**Chapter 1 **___**πρίγκιπας μου**_

_**A/N Chapter title translation: My Prince**_

**Happy Together – Filter**

"**I think about you day and night**

**It's only right, **

**to think about the girl you love**

**and hold her tight, so happy together**

**You and me!**

**Me and you!"**

Out of all the sons and daughters of the Sun only females became Trackers, so to say that I was surprised when I saw a male Tracker with a blue crescent moon on his forehead in my room in the middle of the night, would be an under statement.

An unnameable feeling shot through me as he raised his hand, pointed at me and said "Samantha Fin! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and the world exploded into darkness.

Waking up was a blessing and a curse. The monster head ache was definitely a curse but the familiar warmth and woodsy scent of my boyfriend Seth was, without a doubt, a blessing. His arms tighten around me when he realizes that I am awake.

"Sleeping Beauty." He greeted softly. My heart warmed at the nick name. He gave it to me when we met. Coincidentally, I had been unconscience then as well.

"Prince Charming." I say back. I open my eyes to see his gorgeous, tanned face tight with worry.

"What?" I ask immediately on alert. He doesn't say anything; just reaches behind him and pulls out a mirror.

I freeze as my eyes adjust and I see that a blue crescent moon has woven itself into my golden sun mark.

"Holy shit." I mutter. Seth holds me closer as I begin to shiver. His warmth enveloped me as tears begin to roll down my face. I hated crying but as fear weaseled itself into my mind, I couldn't help it. Being the history buff that I am, I knew about almost all of Wolvyn history. Nothing like this has _ever_ happened before.

The mixing of Vampyre and Wolvyn lines has never occurred. The Vampyre race didn't even know ours existed because we have never integrated. Hell, _we _only knew they existed because they came out to the world. We saw how bad it was for them and we learned from their mistake.

It was law that humans were not to know of Wolvyn existence. But for some unknown reason tonight of all nights I had managed to change history without even trying.

"Have you called Razor?" I asked. Seth nodded his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. Few minutes." He whispered. "I wouldn't have even noticed you were out of bed until I heard you whimpering." His forest brown eyes never left mine as he spoke, so I saw every emotion from worry to fear to helplessness go across his face.

"I'm scared." I confessed into his chest.

"Me too." He said.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, going into a game that he and I played to calm each other when we were worried about something.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you. That when they take you to the House of Night, I will no longer be able to see you. I'll have to wait for some lame ass visiting day to hear your voice and feel your touch." His words come out bitter. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I have become some sort of freak of nature and that when I get to the House of Night they will reject me. That you won't be allowed to see me because of what we are. That I will be alone."

"You will never be alone." He says. His lips brush mine as a knock sounds at the door. Razor stepped in and walked over to us.

His red hair shakes as he crouches down to our level. "You ready to go kiddo?" His voice full of confusion but not unkind.

Absolutely not. Is what I want to say, but I know that I have no choice. It was be ready to leave or be ready to die. The closest House of night was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and it would take twenty-four hours to get there from here. I only had forty-eight to get to there before I died.

"Yes." I said.

"Pack your bags. Only take necessities, I will come back for your other things when you are settled in." He stands and looks at Seth. "Seth, when she is done escort her to the entrance of the school and wait for me."

Seth nods as Razor turned and left. He turned his attention back to me as I try to stand only to fall back into his chest. I frown as I attempt to get up again and fall. My head began to pound with tremendous force at my strenuous efforts.

My eyes close on their own accord and my hands hold my head. When the pain dials down a notch I open my eyes and look at Lucas. "Help?" I ask softly.

"Of course." He nods. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me off the ground. He puts me on our bed and begins to gather my things.

Somewhat tense silence begins to fill the room as he piles items into the backpack and I began to worry about how we were going to be together when I left. When I first arrived at the House of Light I had been completely insecure. I was raised by my father in the middle of no where, and the only people I had contact with were the ones at the market. Not counting the vendors, people were few and far between and looked average. The people here had been gorgeous beyond belief. No one was obese, everyone had a tan and they all dressed the way I did not.

In my mind everyone had always been prettier and skinnier and better than me. It's only been in the last six months that those feelings had begun to ebb away. With me gone there would be no one here for Seth, and I worried that someone better than me would come through and take him.

"Charming?" I say. He turned from packing my shirts and looked at me. Unable to meet his eyes I stare at my hands. "When I leave... if there is someone here that is better for you than me, you should-"

"Hell no." he interrupts. Startled I look up.

"But what if-"

"No. No what-ifs and no buts. I will not choose someone else over you. I don't care if they say I can't come and visit. There is nothing in Hell or Heaven that will stop me from reaching you." He said heatedly.

His eyes burn bright as he strides over and kisses me until I am left dizzy and out of breath. "Okay?" He asks, a little breathless himself.

"Okay."

**x–X–x**

When he is done packing, he carries me down to the entrance of the school and as we wait for Razor to arrive I try testing my ability to stand. Seth supported my wobbly legs and after a few tries I was able to walk again.

A black jeep rolls up and Razor appears from inside. He nods to Seth who goes and puts my things in the backseat and comes back to me. He reaches for me and we kiss passionately for a moment. Razor clears his throat and Lucas and I break the kiss. Our foreheads touch and tears stream down my face as I whisper a choked "I love you."

"I love you more." He says.

"I love you most." I say as I back away to the jeep. We stare at each other even as I close the door and the jeep drives off, and he is a speck in the distance.

"Cheer up kiddo," Razor said, ruffling my hair. "You'll see him on visiting day."

"How do you know that?" I ask. "Did you call them and tell them we are coming?"

"You know I didn't." He looks at me with a frown. "What would I say? Hey, is this the Tulsa House of Night? It is? Fantastic. I have something that will shock your socks off. Well, get this, I have this amazing kid who was already marked by the Light God Aether, who just happens to be your Goddess's son, and can you believe it she was marked by your Goddess! I know, it's completely crazy."

I roll my eyes at his theatrics. He had a point though. There was no way that anyone would believe him over the phone.

"What's your plan then? Bust in, have me shift, and wait until the panic dies down and so we can talk?" I ask skeptically.

"Close. I will introduce myself and what we are. Then _I _will shift, because you are still learning, and then we will wait until the panic dies down and talk."

I groan in apprehension. I could already tell that this was not going to go very well.

**A/N: The chapter title is in Greek for those who were wondering. This is my first fanfic but I have written other stories before. I have had this idea for forever and couldn't wait to write it. I have to apologize ahead of time for any and all OOC. It has been a good minute since I read any books of this series so please let me know if I completely f something up. I think the last one that I read was either Awakened or Destined. Just be sure that you have read them and you won't have to worry about spoilers. I plan to update a chapter every 3-4 days. Please Review! (After chapter 5 reviews will be the only thing to keep this story alive.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF P.C. CAST, KRISTAN CAST OR STEPHANIE MEYER'S CARACTERS. THE ONLY ONES I CLAIM ARE FROM THE HOUSE OF LIGHT (SAM, RAZOR, AND LUCAS).**

**Chapter 2 ****_Σπίτι της νύχτας_**

**A/N Chapter name: House of Night**

**Thanks to krikanalo for being the first to review! Made my day so much I decided to update early. Enjoy! ^-^**

**This House is Haunted – Alice Cooper**

"**No more singing, **

**no more laughing, **

**no more sunny days."**

A private jet flight and a fifteen minute motorcycle ride later we had arrived. Razor informed me that the beautiful black and green camo motorcycle was mine to keep while I stayed here. I was overjoyed at the news to say the least.

So far it was the only good thing to come out of moving here. When I looked at the creep-tastic school in front of me I began to think that it would be the last good thing I would get for a while. I followed Razor up to the entrance. He looked at the gate with a puzzled expression on his face.

I came up next to him and saw that the gate was locked.

"How do you suppose we get in?" He asks. I look at him incredulously. "Without breaking in." He adds when he sees my look.

Well, damn. I looked around for one of those call box things but didn't see one.

"Maybe we should have called." He muttered.

Suddenly, behind the gates a girl appeared. Being the bad asses that we are Razor and I only gave a slight jump at the startle.

"Who are you?" She asks. Her voice held a southern accent that I instantly loved.

"I am here to speak with the High Priestess of this House of Night." Razor said, jumping from fun and silly friend to a serious and mature Councilor.

The girl came closer to the gate and I saw a red colored in crescent moon with beautiful designs framing her face and brown eyes. Her curly golden locks swished as she moved. She had on a cute cowgirl outfit that I would be willing to die for.

"Did you call and let her know you were comin'?" She asks. I almost giggle as I see Razor's face hold back a grimace.

"No. Our... reason for being here requires a little more delicacy than a conversation on the phone would provide." He says vaguely. I was surprised he told her that much; but I guess since she held the key for us to get in he would have to tell her something.

She stares at us for a moment and then makes a decision on what to do. "I'll be right back." She says. Five minutes later she was back with a tall muscular man whose head was marked with a filled in blue crescent moon. His face was also framed with designs. He opened the gate and walked to us.

He holds out his hand to me and for a moment I don't understand what he wanted until he pointedly looked at my backpack on my shoulder. Thanking Aether that I had had the bright idea to stick Empyrean (a handgun my father had given to me) in the smaller bag that was still on the motorcycle, I hand my bag over to the man.

After a swift look through he gives it back. He looks at Razor and motions for us to follow. The girl followed right behind him and with a look back at me Razor put his hand on my back as we followed. Apparently, we looked trust worthy enough not to be patted down. Good thing too, because my pocket knife would probably have denied us entrance.

The grounds were quiet as we walked through. There was a large grave yard full of names of young teenagers who did not make the change. I felt sorrow as I imagined how horrible it must have felt to dig those graves.

The sun had been below the horizon now for over an hour and I wondered where all the fledglings were as we passed through what was obviously a campus. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind blowing through the dying trees.

_Winter is coming._I bemusedly think. My wolf was itching to stretch its legs in the snow. If I was to go based off of biology class the only time I would have a separate mental state known as my "wolf" would be during the winter, when game would be scarce (it was a survival thing); but because of my ability to be the special kid, my wolf has been here for a good week and a half now.

A low whistle catches my attention and I notice that the muscled man, cowgirl, and Razor had gotten a good distance away. Razor looks at me with worried eyes and, jogging to catch up with them, I smile apologetically.

"Sorry." I say to our guides. The cowgirl nodded at me with a smile, but the muscled man just began to walk again. When reach a room at the end of the hall, the man knocks on the door gentler than should be possible with someone of his muscle mass.

"Come in." A feminine voice said from the other side. Muscle man opens the door and walks into the room. I grab Razor's hand as we walk in, my nerves attacking full force. An older woman was sitting behind a desk doing paper work.

She lifted her head and I gasped aloud. Her face held the now familiar mark of a Vampyre but what astounded me was the beautiful horse markings that framed her face.

"Beautiful." I murmur.

"Thank you." She smiles. She looked at Razor and nodded her head. "You wanted to speak with me?" She asked.

"Yes but..." He eyed the cowgirl and muscle man. "It is something that will need to be said with a little more privacy."

"They are here in case you are a threat." The High Priestess stated. "We do not know who you are nor why you have come here. You could be religious activists here to kill me."

"Alright." Razor nodded accepting her explanation. "I guess introductions are in order." He stood straight and let go of my hand.

"I am Eugene Razor. Son of the Light God Aether and Councilor of the Canyon National Park, California House of Light. I am here on the behalf of my pup who has been marked by my God as well as your Goddess." He removes his bandana and nods to me to remove my hat. We had put them on as a precaution and to keep away human suspicion.

The high priestess looked at him for a moment studying his mark and then mine. Her expression moved from shock to confusion to anger.

"Who is responsible for this?" She asked angrily to muscle man and cowgirl. Both looked at her with shocked expressions.

"What-?" Cowgirl began.

"No, High Priestess. They had nothing to do with this." Razor said.

"I don't know what kind of a prank you think you are pulling, but you need to leave now." She spat.

Fear shot through me as her words hit me like a bullet. If I left I would have to find another House of Night to go to, but without an adult Vampyre I doubted I would make the trip.

"High Priestess-" Razor began.

"_Now._" she said. She moved towards us at what was probably a fast walk but in my scared mind it was way too fast for safety and my wolf burst from the fringes of my mind. Her growl erupted from my chest as she glared at the High Priestess.

She froze as she caught my glowing eyes. Razor did not move as I tried to gain control of my wolf. My eyes never leave the High Priestess but I heard muscle man move closer to us. Razor moved next to me, a deep rumbling growl ripping its way from his throat.

"Don't you _dare_ come any closer." He snarled.

I grab my talisman and pull myself back together. If muscle man didn't listen to Razor I knew that Razor would kill him thus sending me to an early grave, because I'm sure killing someone is not a way to express how much you want to stay in their home.

"I am Samantha Fin. Daughter of the Light God Aether and Nyx, Goddess of Night. I am both Wolvyn and Vampyre. Previously I went to Canyon National Park, California House of Light, but now I am here asking to join the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night.I am the first of my kind and if you send me out I will die." The last part of my speech came out a little desperate because I really didn't want her to send me out.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I look up and see Razor looking at me with proud eyes. We both move our eyes back to the High Priestess. She was looking at us with a blank face and not knowing what to make of it, I reached for Razor's hand again for comfort. This time he holds it and doesn't let go.

"You say that you are the children of the God Aether?" she asks.

"Yes." Razor answered. "He is the son of your Goddess."

"I have never known that she has a son, or that he has chosen children."

Razor nodded. "We have kept ourselves hidden. There are not as many of us as there are of you."

"Do you know any of our customs?" She asked.

"Only a few. What we do know we pass along to our pups so that if they ever met a Vampyre they would not be disrespectful."

"Who are these pups you speak of? Are they your children?"

"Yes and no. They are similar to your fledglings only they do not need to be around an adult Wolvyn to survive their change. We call them pups because they are ours to take care of once they move into our houses. Similar to a wolf pack helping take care the another's pups."

The Priestess opened her mouth to ask another question when I begin to violently cough.

"_Fuck_." I hear Razor curse as I tilt towards the ground.

"Sam?" His voice calls from a tunnel. I had forgotten about the side effects I had gotten whenever I had been marked for Aether. When I had arrived at the House of Light I had been bed ridden for a week, suffering from a horrible cough that brought up blood. I guess it made sense that the Goddess' mark would effect me as well.

My chest burned from lack of oxygen and I felt hands roll me to my side and a pounding fist on my back. My eyes watered and I instinctively reached for my throat as if there was something I needed to dislodge.

"Come on Sam, breathe. _Breathe_ God dammit!" Razor shouted from the tunnel. Suddenly air, blessed air, rushed into my suffocating lungs. I was still coughing, mind you, but I was able to take in a breath before it started up again.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I heard cowgirl ask.

"Yes. I think so." Razor says uncertainly. He and I both knew that we did not know the cause of my reaction or if it would ever kill me.

"What happened?" The High Priestess demanded.

"I don't know." Razor said, worry etching into his tone. "The same thing happened when she was marked for Aether and it lasted about a week or so but... this time was worse. It's like she's having some kind of reaction to the marks."  
"Let's take her to the infirmary. We might have something that can help her." Razor nods and lifts me of the ground.

"Today just isn't your day." Razor mocks.

No. No it truly wasn't.

**A/N: Okay so if you guys see the name Lucas anywhere please let me know. I have recently (As in right before I posted the first chapter) changed the person Sam was in love with from Lucas to Seth. Lucas will be a character she just won't be in love with him. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF P.C. CAST, KRISTAN CAST OR STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS. THE ONLY ONES I CLAIM ARE FROM THE HOUSE OF LIGHT (SAM, RAZOR, LUCAS, AND LILO).**

**A/N The translation for the Greek is in parentheses after it. **

**Chapter 3**

**….watch me rise like smoke from fire. **

**Watch me fly above your hate.**

**Watch me dance upon your meanness**

**like a ballerina with posture; grace. **

**Watch me laugh over your hatred.**

– **Coco J. Ginger **

"Κανόνες?" (Rules?) Razor asked in Greek.

I had woken up about an hour ago with a mild head ache and swollen tongue because at some point I had bitten my tongue extremely _hard _and it had grown to the size of a golf ball.

"Κανόνας νούμερο ένα. Μην βλάψει ένα άλλο." (Rule number one. Do not hurt another.) I recite with a slight lisp. These rules were the first mandatory rules any Wolvyn learned when they came to a House of Light.

"Κανόνας νούμερο δύο. Προστατέψτε τον εαυτό ανά πάσα στιγμή." (Rule number two. Protect yourself at all times.)

" Κανόνας νούμερο τρία. Να είστε προετοιμασμένοι. " (Rule number three. Be prepared.)

"Κανόνας νούμερο τέσσερα. Επιδιώξτε. Σκότωσε. Επιβιώσει." Razor and I say at the same time. (Rule number four. Hunt. Kill. Survive.) Rule number four was more of a motto than a rule. All Wolvyn followed that one code. It was something that was bred into us more than taught.

"Do not let your wolf get out of control, little one." Razor said softly in English.

"I won't." I say as I hug him tightly. He was not my biological father but I definitely considered him as an unbiological father.

High Priestess Lenobia had agreed to let me stay after a lecture (and a long drawn out introduction of herself) about not harming other students and a bunch of other horse shit that I already knew not to do. She was a good High Priestess if you ignored the fact that she doesn't wait to listen when someone was trying to explain the unexplainable.

Razor had changed for her so she knew what to expect if I ever decided I wanted to walk around in my Wolvyn form. I wished I could have seen the look on her face because I am sure that it had been beyond priceless.

My stuff had been taken to my room (as well as Empyrean who was still tucked in the small bag) and my room mate had been informed of my arrival. I had been surprised when I found out that the rooms were not co-ed. I had figured if you could live for as long as they did it wouldn't matter who you slept with.

A girl with black hair and her mark filled in, with marks that were on her face as well as arms and chest, walked in. She wore a T-shirt and a sweater with an emblem on it. Her jeans were the average pair of jeans as well as her shoes.

Her face was kind as she walked with her hands twisted together. "Lenobia?" She said. Lenobia turned towards her and smiled in recognition. She gestured to me and said "Zoey this Sam Silentwalk." (I had updated her on my non birth given last name.)

Zoey looked at me with raised eyebrows as Lenobia turned to me. "Sam this is Zoey Redbird. She is our high priestess in training and the leader of our schools Dark Sons and Daughters She will be your room mate during your stay here. If you have any questions about anything she, as well as the other Sons and Daughters, will be there to assist you."

I looked at Zoey and waited for her to speak. Shuffling filled the silence as Razor began to leave.

"Bye kiddo. See you on Skype for the quiz you missed yesterday." He winked and smiled as he left. When he was gone Zoey stared at me until I couldn't handle it anymore. "What?" I snapped. She jumped and blushed.

"Oh. Um... You still plan on taking your old classes on top of our classes?" She asked.

"Yes. It's nothing too hard though. Just how to take apart a gun and put it back together." I shrug.

Her eyeballs nearly fall out of her head. "Seriously?" She asked.

I look at her puzzled. "Yes. Don't you guys have a weapons class?"

"No. We have fencing though." Dear God, no! These people didn't have weapon's class?

"What about a martial arts class?"

"No."

"Hunting?"

"No."

"Survival?" I ask desperately. Zoey just looked at me with an expression that clearly stated "no".

My mood afterward made me irritable and sleepy. These people expected me to get by with _fencing. _My normal routine consisted of free solo rock climbing (no ropes), five mile sprinting, tracking, and most importantly, an hour at the shooting range. I hadn't been here a day and I already felt deprived.

After taking me to our room Zoey avoided me like the plague saying she had to go to class. She did, however, say that she wanted to introduce me to the rest of the Dark Son's and Daughter's.

When I finished unpacking (and hiding Empyrean under my mattress) I fell asleep. In my dream there was a beautiful meadow with a pond full of small fish. A woman sat watching the fish swim in small circles. Wanting to see the woman's face I quietly inch forward so as not to startle her.

She did not look up and so I looked into the water to see what had her so intrigued. The fish swam in circles and small bubbles arose from their swift turns and glides.

As the water stilled I saw her face in the reflection. If you were to ask me when I woke up what color her eyes or her skin had been I would not have been able to tell you. But seeing as how I am still in the dream I can say that her eyes are a light shade of gray and her skin as smooth and brown as cocoa.

"Merry meet, little one." She said, her voice soft and melodic.

"Merry meet." I say.

"You are very special. Did you know that?" She asked.

"How?" I ask.

"Both the Goddess Nyx and the God Aether have chosen you. Not ever has this happened before. Never has one been so lucky to be blessed by both Goddess and God."

"Is there anything special that I am supposed to do?"

"You will see in do time. Just remember this. What hides in the dark is not always evil and what shines in the light is not always good." With those words the face in the water disappeared. I look up and see the woman still sitting there.

The head was tilted and I could not see her face. I wanted another look because, already, her image was fading from my mind. When I lifted her head up a scream clawed its way out of my throat. The face on the body was blank. There were no indention's where the eyes, nose or mouth would be. I drop the body and scramble back only to fall into the pond that has grown into a large lake. The water is black and I am unable to see around me. I am dragged to the bottom and something catches onto my foot. I go against every training that I have ever had and panic. I struggle and fight, trying to yank my foot away but to no avail. My arms flail around me but I can't escape as the water invades my lungs.

**x–X–x **

I awake sweating, on the floor, tangled in sheets. I touch my over heated face as my heart slows. A look out the window told me it was still dark and a look at the clock told me I had only been asleep for thirty minutes.

Maneuvering out from under the sheets, I head to the bathroom to wash my face. One look in the mirror was all I needed and I walked back into my room and grabbed my make up bag. I was going to need all the time I could get between now and when Zoey came to get me.

After giving up on fixing my face and two more failed attempts at sleep, Zoey appeared. My eyes were closed and I was laying on my back so she didn't see the damage of my restless naps.

"Ready?" She asked.

"One sec." I say. Turning my back to her I reach for my sunglasses. "Ready." I announce when they are in place.

"Bad dreams?" She guessed. I shrug my shoulders. "It happens a lot. It's the stress of being in new-"

"What the hell could be so important, that you had to interrupt my me time?" A girl with blonde hair stormed in. Wrapped around her hand was muscle man with small smile on his face.

I stared at him. He was totally different from when I had last saw him. The air around him seemed less thick somehow. The girl who was practically dragging him around had an air of her own and it screamed get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way. I smile slightly.

"What are you grinning at new girl?" the blonde girl asked.

I looked at her. Her eyes were daggers as she assessed me. "Your boyfriend." I state.

Her jaw clenches and she opens her mouth with what was probably a threat before I interrupted her.

"He escorted me to your High Priestess. I was just noticing how... different he is from you."

"Well stop staring. It's creepy, especially with you trying to sneak and do it behind your sun glasses." She grumbles.

"Aphrodite." Zoey said.

"No don't worry about it. I've handled meaner bitches than her before. All you have to do is declaw them and then their words don't mean shit on a stick." I take my sunglasses off and stare straight at the blonde chick – Aphrodite.

Her eyes widen as she takes in my glowing green eyes. They had been lit up since the first nightmare and hadn't gone back to normal. I had had plans on asking Razor about it when I spoke to him on Skype after the test if I remembered.

Then I notice that she does not have a mark on her head probably about the same time she noticed I had two.

"Looks like someone already declawed you." I say.

"At least my mark was actually given to me by a Tracker. Yours looks like you tattooed it on yourself."

"Enough Aphrodite." Zoey cut in. "You were supposed to wait for us downstairs with everyone else."

I smirk. Moving my hand in a clawing motion I extend my claws and mouth "meow". Aphrodite doesn't get a chance to respond because Zoey is rounding on me and yells "Stop!"

I had to admit it. Her voice held some sort of power in it and it was strong. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Aphrodite and muscle man both flinch. The strange thing was her power was the wrong kind of power. The power that would be used to force a Wolvyn pup into submission was not one that she possessed. So when Aphrodite and muscle man flinched I stood there as if nothing had happened.

I smile as shock registers across their faces before I realized that in all the excitement my wolf had shown up.

I grab my talisman, close my eyes and breathe focusing on the human instead of the wolf. Aphrodite's voice interrupts my concentration. "What are you?" She demands.

"Shut up." I ground out.

"_Excuse _me? I-" I don't wait for her to finish because I feel my wolf clawing at the surface and I had to get away from her before I couldn't hold on.

I run down the stairs, through a group of kids, and outside into the chilly air. I grab my talisman and begin to concentrate when a voice calls from the building. I look behind me and see that a group of kids including Zoey and Aphrodite as well as cowgirl all stood watching me.

Letting go of my talisman I take off running, survival 101 class kicking into high gear. If you can't focus enough on your talisman, run. Wear your body down until your wolf won't have the energy to take over.

Jumping over benches and small statues I race across the yards until I see a tall brick wall, then I run following its path. I begin to feel my wolf less and less the farther I go. I begin to grin at my success when I run into a body and we both go flying. The air has left my lungs and my limbs are tangled in the limbs of the other body's.

When I catch my breath I cough and suck in air like a land locked fish. The body I ran into is already up and has a hand extended to me. I look up and see that the hand belongs to a boy with a red filled in crescent moon with arrows outlining his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I say still catching my breath. "Just sprinting and enjoying the feel of body slamming someone."

He chuckles as he pulls me up. "I'm Stark. I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?"

I open my mouth to reply when a wave of pain sends me into the arms of Stark. "_Fucking shit."_ I mutter. I hadn't noticed (again) that my wolf was back. Disoriented as I was, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop her this time.

I push away from Stark as my wolf took over. I only have enough time to say a weak "don't freak out" before my muscle and bones changed and I am left unable to speak. Everything happened faster and faster as the change consumed me.

And then I was on four legs instead of two, with claws and fangs and a tail to boot. My talisman swung uselessly on my chest. I looked around for Stark but did not see him. My wolf didn't not care but I did. If he had indeed freaked out then I would definitely have a problem on my hands that consisted of forty plus scared kids with powers, as well as their teachers.

I had to find him, or I would be in _so_ much trouble.

**A/N: Does it seem like I'm going too fast with the story? I could just be paranoid because I hate it when I read something and everything happens really fast. If I'm doing that PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Also reviews both positive and negative are very helpful and make me very happy! ^-^**

**p.s. I spell check and grammar check myself so let me know if I messed up somewhere. I am not a grammar natzi and I won't take offense if anyone points it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I recently got a job ****and haven't had a chance to update. So to make it up to you guys I'm gonna double update. It will take a few moments for chapter 5 because I haven't actually finished it . but it will be posted today. Gomen'nasai! Please forgive me! **

**Chapter 4**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf – B5**

"**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf**

**the big bad wolf**

**the big wolf?**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?**

**I ain't afraid."**

Sniffing the ground I try to catch his scent. After what felt like an eternity I found it. It was soft and barely there but the smell of wood and string filled my nose. Locking onto it I follow the trail until I reach a large tree.

I looked up and saw Stark hanging onto the the high branches. He was looking down at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes. I whined and pawed at the ground. When he didn't move, I backed up and did the most demeaning thing I have ever done in my entire life.

I wagged my tail, barked, and rolled over showing him my belly. I see his eyes light up as I try to tell him that I am not a threat. A grin slowly slid across his face as he slowly climbed down the tree.

"I take it that you don't plan on eating me." He said now on the ground. I huff as I roll over and stand.

"You're huge." He breathes. I walked closer to him and he took a quick step back. I whine. He looked at me with apprehension as I took another step forward. I leaned my nose close and licked his hand.

His fingers twitched at the contact. He tasted of the wood and string scent that I had used to track him. Slowly his palm turned over and accepted me, like a new dog owner would to their pet.

My nose took in his scent and my wolf and I locked into memory.

My wolf was upset that we had looked for him instead of going to look for small game, but now that he was up close she had begun to have second thoughts. She liked his scent but I knew that it would pass. It had to because, even though we hadn't actually mated, I belonged to Seth.

_"Don't be so sure." _A sadistic voice in the back of my mind said. A shiver slid through me.

"Are you still, you know, you?" He asked breaking my from my mental battle. I stared at him due to my inability to answer him with words.

"Right." He said catching on quickly. "Um, bark once for yes and twice for no?" He said the last part as a question.

I growled. Barking earlier had been demeaning and, even if it was for the sake of answers, I refused to do it again.

"Okay, okay. No barking." Smart boy. "Stand up for yes and sit for no?" Again, a question.

When I didn't move he said, "No growl, so I guess that means yes." My wolf sensed his nerves and felt disquieted. She wanted to comfort him.

_"Stop it." _I mentally chastised her.

"Can you understand me?" The boy, Stark I reminded myself, asked.

I stay standing.

"Are you going to harm me?" He asked. When I sat he exhaled in relief. "I figured I should ask even though you haven't made any moves to do it."

He opened his mouth to ask another question when I heard voices in the distance. My ears perked and my nose lifted to the air, trying to catch their scents. They sounded about one to two klicks away. Stark noticed my attention and turned.

His eyebrows drew together and he looked back to me. He swore under his breath and reached for me, but quickly pulled back.

"Come on," He said turning. "I know a place where you can hide." I followed him away from the voices that were now the laughs and giggles of girls.

We were a sight to see. From a distance it probably looked like a boy running with his overly large dog, but with a closer look a random stranger would have thought that someone was running from a tiger sized wolf.

We rounded a corner and a barn appeared. I stopped and took stock of the air. The scent of hay and horse flesh filled my nose and my prey drive kicked in. My wolf howled at me for the chance to hunt.

Stark turned after he noticed my hesitation. "You okay?" he asked and I sat. A guttural whine pulled itself from my throat.

"What is it, girl?" He asked.

Understanding crossed his features as a horse in the stables brayed. "It's okay." He said hurriedly. "The horses are in their stalls. There are no classes today so no one should be down here."

I stood and walked towards the barn. I turned my head and looked behind me as if to say you – coming – or – what? He jogged and caught up to me.

He checked the front just in case and, when it was clear, he led me past the stables and into a well used arena. My paw prints dwarfed the hoofed ones as he led me upstairs to a storage area. The dusty floorboards were covered in a thin layer of hay and stacks of boxes took up a majority of space.

"Over here." He whispered. He pointed to a small area that I would most likely not fit in. I was surprised when I got closer and saw some of the boxes were hollowed and linked together with what looked like rope.

I crawled under a cluster and looked as Stark sat down against the wall opposite me. As he watched me, my eyes slowly closed and my wolf basked in his observance. Sleep rolled over me and the world dissolved into dark swirls mixed with hints of gold.

**x–X–x **

I don't know how long I slept but when I awoke three things became glaringly obvious. a)The sun had risen. b) I was no longer a wolf. And c) I was bare ass naked.

Well, almost; A black t-shirt with a red vampire smiley face on it, covered me to mid-thigh. Stark's scent surrounded me as I turned over to face him (at some point I must have rolled over in my sleep) and saw that he was deeply asleep. His face was soft and gentle and an unnameable feeling tapped me on the shoulder. Shaking it off, I slowly crawl out from under the boxes so as not to wake him.

Embarrassment colored my face when I realized that I was not covered by the shirt but was wearing it. That meant he saw me naked. My wolf enjoyed the thought.

_How much did he see? _The voice in the back of my mind asked. I forced myself to ignore it before I felt guilty. It was as if I had unintentionally cheated on Seth.

Still on my hands and knees I crawled past him and down the stairs. Our footprints marked the way, and as I followed them I erased them. It wouldn't do any good to keep what I was a secret if I was going to leave footprints all over the place.

Jumpy and on edge (because, you know, I was half naked) I followed my scent from yesterday back to my dorm and then room. Blessedly, no one had been around and once I got to the door my main concern had been Zoey.

She had seen me storm off but hadn't come after me. Hopefully she'd had her hands full with the bitchy girl, whose name I could not recall. I silently opened the door and tiptoed into the room. Zoey was in bed with her back to me and I had thought that I was Scott free until she spoke.

"Your schedule is on your pillow." She said, clear as day. "We have the first three classes together. First class is at 9:00 pm."

Silence filled the room as I shuffled unsure, from foot to foot. "Okay." I said quietly. She did not reply.

Despite my rest earlier, I felt tired. I moved to my bed, took the schedule and flung it to the floor. I would look at it in the morning when my eyes could focus. For right now I would sleep and handle everything in the morning.

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
